


my pleasure

by Amie33



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 13:25:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1228051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amie33/pseuds/Amie33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She recognised the voice more than the face, her vision still blurred by the tears. It was Matt. Young, smart Matt, who was totally unaware of the issues of an almost fifty-old-woman like her. Sexy, charming Matt who was half the time the cause or her frustration. A young, sexy man with a chin she could bite and long fingers she had to stop staring at frequently, because the thought of those fingers on her skin was almost too much to bear. But right now she was stuck under this chin, pressed against his chest as his hands stroked her gently. She vaguely wondered if he realised she was totally naked under her thin robe, but then she was beyond caring. The only thing that mattered was the fact that she was still crying and being held helped a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my pleasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> For my lovely Sam. I know it doesn't replace it, but it's a kind of apology for this email I haven't sent yet. xxx 
> 
> I had this idea a long time ago. I submitted it as a prompt for the mattex kinkathon this summer but nobody wrote it, so I've finally decided to do it myself. I warn you, I have no idea where it comes from (as usual in fact). Totally pwp.  
> Unbeta'd, feel free to point the mistakes I left.

She thought it would be good this time. She could feel it, pleasure growing slowly but surely, her fingers circling her clit in time with her deep breathing. She knew she had to take it slow, experience had proved that rushing things out would only lead her to a frustrating ending. So she took her time, teasing herself, one hand between her legs and this other one stroking her skin. Breasts first, then stomach and inner thighs, closer. She started to pant, then moaned, and when her fingers went down between her folds they found her perfectly wet already. She only allowed her a brief teasing before she came back to her clit, the pressure of her fingers steadier. Her other hands kept its pattern on her skin, stroking more purposely.

She didn’t know how long it lasted, focused only on her breathing and the sensations of her body. She closed her eyes, forgetting everything but the desire growing inside of her. It was only when it was almost unbearable, her hips rising more and more frequently to seek a friction that wasn’t there, that she allowed her hand to leave her breasts and reached the other one between her legs. She breathed deeply in anticipation, waiting for the right time, letting her hips and hands work together and find their rhythm.

It almost took her by surprise when her fingers finally entered her wet heat, her sex clenching around them in pleasure. She gasped and kept still for a few seconds, her whole body trembling. When she thought she was ready again, she pulled her fingers out of her, then pushed them back in. She found the right rhythm, her other hand still teasing her clit in time. Her whole body went hot, and cold, and then hotter, sweat forming on her skin, her hips undulating in a dance she knew by heart, moans escaping her lips and she couldn’t fight them. Her fingers reached deeper inside of her, until she found that spot, again and again. And then she could feel it, a rush of desire coming in waves, growing stronger, closer, deeper. Her fingers worked more quickly, until her body shivered, her lips parted in pleasure...

And nothing happened.

She gasped in disbelief and opened her eyes in surprise. It couldn’t be real, could it? Her orgasm had been almost there, close, so close… but then it went away before she could even feel it. She tried to bring it back to her, to find that heat and desire, but it was useless. Her fingers kept stroking her but they didn’t elicit anything anymore. Slowly all the desire disappeared, replaced by a deep feeling of frustration. After a few minutes she gave up, removing her hands from her to wrap her robe tightly against her. She sighed and gathered her knees against her chest, feeling cold and lonely, and so, so lost.

She started to cry.

She knew it was ridiculous to cry because she couldn’t bring herself to orgasm, but the pressure was too much. It’s been days, maybe weeks, since she last came. And the cause wasn’t a lack of desire, she wanted to come, her lack of orgasm putting her in a state of constant arousal which was every day harder to fight. But she couldn’t find a way to come. Each time it was the same scenario - she was almost there, but at the last second, something broke and she found herself cursing as all her pleasure disappeared. She had tried lots of things, her hands and toys, porno, even dirty chat on the Internet, but nothing worked. She was desperate to find a solution, the situation slowly turning her mad.

This was how she found herself, sitting on the ground of her living-room, sobbing uncontrollably. She knew tears wouldn’t help her find a solution, but she couldn’t stop them either. At least it was letting out a bit of the tension caused by her frustration. But it wouldn’t be a permanent solution, she knew it. In a few hours, or maybe tomorrow if she was lucky, she would feel the need to come again, and wouldn’t be able to, and the day after tomorrow it would be the same, and the day after… How long would she be able to bear it? What could she even do? Was she reaching the end of her sex life? Was she too old now to even feel anything? Was she bound to grow embittered and frustrated?

She cried even more at what it could mean. Her sex life hadn’t been very interesting recently, she had been alone for longer than she wanted and she knew she was reaching the point when she couldn’t find everything she needed with her own hands (and what had been happening recently proved it), but how was she supposed to find someone and keep them if she felt frustrated all the time? What if a man couldn’t even make her come either? Who would possibly want a woman like that?

So she let the tears fall, sobbing until she felt like she couldn’t breathe, air coming in harsh pants and she couldn’t believe it, that she was so miserable she was almost choking from her tears, only because her sex life was a failure. It made her want to cry even more.

Shaking with tears and frustration, she was totally unaware of the light knocks on her door, or the creaking of it as it opened. She didn’t hear the footsteps on the ground or her name that was called. It was only when it was too late, when two strong arms wrapped around herself that she realised someone was there, and she cried in surprise, jerking in an useless attempt to jump on her feet and run to hide. But she was too weak and the arms around her were too strong, and she gave up without even fighting.

“Shh, it’s okay, Alex, it’s just me.”

She recognised the voice more than the face, her vision still blurred by the tears. It was Matt. Young, smart Matt, who was totally unaware of the issues of an almost fifty-old-woman like her. Sexy, charming Matt who was half the time the cause or her constant frustration. A young, sexy man with a chin she could bite and long fingers she had to stop staring at frequently, because the thought of those fingers on her skin was almost too much to bear. But right now she was stuck under this chin, pressed against his chest as his hands stroked her gently. She vaguely wondered if he realised she was totally naked under her thin robe, but then she was beyond caring. The only thing that mattered was the fact that she was still crying and being held helped a bit.

“Come on Alex, that’s it, breathe. It’s okay, it’s gonna be alright, I’m here.”

Matt kept whispering sweet nothing to her, and despite her frustration and the shame of him finding her in such a state, it made her feel better. After a long while she felt like she could breathe normally again, and even if the tears were still falling there weren’t as many of them as before.

“See, it’s better,” he whispered, one of his hands coming to rest on her cheeks and wipe away her tears. She closed her eyes briefly, letting the warmth of his palm sinking into her skin. She wasn’t even thinking of inappropriate places for his hand to be anymore, just seeking the warmth and the comfort. Matt was patient and tender with her, and she was so thankful for that.

Alex sniffed, blinking before looking up and he was there, smiling at her. His other hand came to rest on her other cheek, both his thumbs stroking her face.

“Hey,” he greeted her and she forced a smile.

“Hey.” Her voice came hoarse with tears but he didn’t seem to mind.

“You feel better?” he asked, so softly she could melt just listening to him. She nodded in reply, too weak to form more words. “Good.”

She snuggled back against his chest, wrapping her arms against him and shifting to a more comfortable position. She clinged to him like her whole life depended on it and she felt like, at this moment, it really did. She closed her eyes again, just focusing on his warmth, his fingers stroking her back and his voice murmuring to her. She didn’t know what he was saying, but it didn’t really matter.

Time passed and they didn’t move.

“So,” Matt eventually said after a while, “do you want to tell me what happened?”

She stiffened, pulling back to look up at him; he was still calm, staring at her with questioning but gentle eyes. “It’s okay, you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. I’m just saying, if you need to talk, I’m --”

“I couldn’t come,” she blurted the confession out without thinking, barely hesitating. When she realised what she’d done, it was too late, and she couldn’t take the words away. Something changed in Matt’s look; she could see surprise, question, and then finally (and unfortunately), understanding. He quickly glanced down at her form hidden by her thin robe and he seemed to realise now that it was barely covering her. It wasn’t even tied up properly, hanging half open on her shoulders, and she was sure that he could see almost everything.

“You mean, come like, come?” he asked Alex didn’t know if she should roll her eyes at him for needing explanations, or die in embarrassment. The worst was maybe that Matt didn’t seem embarrassed, not even curious, just totally concerned. How could it be possible? How could he genuinely care about her like that, when she had just confessed her most embarrassing secret to him?

“Yes, come like come,” she answered finally, feeling herself trembling and fighting the tears that threaten to fall again. “It’s been days now and I…” she stopped, breathing in deeply, looking down in shame. She had no idea why she was even talking to him. He probably didn’t want to know the details, but it was like now that she’s started she couldn’t stop. Even embarrassing as it was, it was good to be able to talk. “I feel like it’s driving me mad and I can’t… I’ve tried, but I still can’t, and I’m sorry, I shouldn’t tell you that. You probably don’t care and find me stupid. Disgusting. I’m just an old silly pathetic woman with a miserable sex life. Oh god, I should stop speaking now. And maybe you should, yeah, you should go and leave me alone and try to pretend this never happened and you never heard me and you never saw what --”

Before she could embarrass herself more he cut her, and he did it by the most surprising way; he kissed her.

She stayed totally still for a while, in shock. She had no idea why he was kissing her, and it was absolutely not the reaction she had expected. But she couldn’t deny it was feeling wonderful, the press of his mouth against hers, and his hands cradling her face softly. So when he stroked her lips with his tongue, humming softly, she couldn’t resist anymore and kissed him back. She lost herself in the embrace, forgetting everything around them and everything she’d just said him, focusing on Matt only - his lips and tongue and hands and all the places when his body touched hers. It felt like ages since she was last kissed - really kissed, and not only for show - and she had almost forgotten how good it felt.

After a while they eventually pulled away, Matt pressing a last lingering kiss on the corner of her mouth before looking at her.

“Let me help you,” he said before she could even say anything. His question surprised her, even more than the kiss, and she looked at him in confusion.

“There’s nothing you can --” she started but stopped when one of his hands left her face to stroke down her neck, then past her robe, reaching under the material to find a breast. Alex blinked and gulped, torn apart between the wonderful sensation of his hot fingers against her sensitive skin and the reasonable part of herself screaming it was wrong.

“Why would you even do that?” she finally asked, her eyes searching his and finding them staring at her intently. Why would she even let him do that was the right question, she realised. She should push him Matt and make everything stop, here, now, but somehow her long-frustrated body had other plans.

“Because, Alex,” her name rolled on his tongue, still soft and tender, the most beautiful sound, and she felt his sincerity just in those two words, “you’re not an ‘old silly pathetic woman’” he quoted her, before kissing her again, just a quick press of his lips on her mouth, “and I want to prove it to you.”

She didn’t reply for a while, staring at him staring at her, unable to move or speak. She should be cautious, maybe he was just some pervert trying to make advantage of the situation. Or maybe he was mocking her and would turn her down as soon as she agreed. But it was Matt, sweet Matt she had been knowing for a while now, always kind with her, and she couldn’t imagine him hurting her. He was honest and sincere, she could tell just by looking into his eyes; and that was the reason why she should totally stop him now. She would only disappoint him, and it wasn’t a thing she wanted to do.

“Please, let me,” he insisted again, and before she could think about it she found herself nodding in agreement. It was a bad idea, she knew it; but she knew there was also a chance that he could really help her and make her feel better, and it was Matt and she knew him. Even if he didn’t succeed he would take care of her.

She barely registered as he smiled, before taking her hand and dragging her up to her feet. He led her through her flat and to the bedroom, his fingers wrapped around hers tightly. She felt like she closed a part of her brain, the one trying to scream all of this was wrong and that she shouldn’t. She pushed the thought as far as she could, deciding she would ignore it for now. Matt didn’t seem to hesitate, so why would she?

They finally stopped and he made her stand in the middle of her room, turning so he could face her, smiling reassuringly. She smiled back, sighing as one of his hands came to rest on her face. “You stop me if you change your mind,” he said, and once again she was amazed by the softness of his voice. She could barely believe he was so caring - she could barely remember the last time someone had been so gentle with her.

“Okay,” she nodded but she knew, she wouldn’t have to stop him. In fact she was afraid he would be the one to stop and she would have to beg him not to.

“Great,” he replied before kissing her again. She hummed against his mouth, kissing him back instantly this time. Her hands reached for him, gathering his shirt in her hands as she pressed against him. Already she could feel desire growing inside of her again, the proximity of his body waking up some deep needs she had long pushed out of her mind, and if she believed the the growing hard length pressed against her thighs, his body wasn’t indifferent to hers either. She moaned, the effect she had on him, such a young and sexy man, almost more arousing than his touch.

He pulled back then, and she looked at him in surprise.

“No, Alex, please…”

“I thought you said--”

“Yes, I said I wanted to help you, love. It’s not about me.”

“But I --” she tried again, confused. She couldn’t believe it. Surely he didn't mean he would deny his own want just to try and please her?

He gently removed her hands from his body, before kissing her again. “Shh, just think about yourself,” he whispered. She nodded, unable to reply coherently, not sure if he was mad or if it was just the kindest thing someone had ever done to her. “Good.”

The next second, his hands reached for the tie of her robe, unwrapping it until he could open it. Alex gulped as he pushed it and it finally felt on the floor, revealing her to him, totally naked. She waited for his reaction anxiously, long seconds when he didn’t say anything, looking down at her. His hands reached for her tentatively, stroking her collar bones and around her breasts, down her stomach and stopping on her thighs. Finally he smiled, found her eyes and she was relieved to see he didn’t seem to be disappointed by what he saw.

“Wonderful,” he breathed out. His reaction seemed sincere and it amazed her again that a man like him could find a woman like her ‘wonderful’. Some day the only thing she could see when she was looking at herself was an old woman with scars and creases that she hated. But Matt was looking at her like the most beautiful woman on earth, his awe so true she was tempted to believe him.

He moved and she stood still, focusing on her breath as he turned around her to face her back. His hands were on her again, pulling her hair away until he could kiss the base of her neck. She heard herself whimper at the intimate touch, felt himself smile against her skin. But he didn’t say anything and he kept kissing her across her neck, shoulders and shoulder blades while his hands roamed over her form. His fingers stroked all the way down her spine, making her shiver. They cupped her arse and he groaned his appreciation. “Amazing,” he whispered, his voice low making everything inside her tighten. Already she felt aroused again and she couldn’t believe he only did that to her with only a few touches and words. She wasn’t even sure if it was only him, or the fact they shouldn’t be doing that, the thought of breaking the limits of their relationship absolutely thrilling now that she’d put the fear aside.

She stopped thinking as his hands kept exploring her, leaving her arse to stroke up her ribs, finally reaching for her breasts. Both his hands worked at the same pace, caressing the flesh, rolling her nipples between his thumb, stroking and pinching, looking for what made her react. Soon she was panting and moaning, and she threw her head back, resting on Matt’s shoulder for support. He kissed the corner of her mouth then, before breathing out again “Beautiful.”

She opened her mouth, ready to say something but all her thoughts vanished as one of his hands left her chest and aimed directly between her legs. She gasped and grabbed his arm tightly, the sensation too much. He pressed closer against her and groaned, his fingers stroking easily between her wet folds. “Perfect.”

He found her clit and started circling it, his other hand mimicking his action on a breast. She closed her eyes, focusing on every touch. He didn’t rush things out, the most pleasant desire slowly building up in time with his ministrations. She lost herself in the sensations, following his rhythm until she couldn’t help but squirmed and her hips raised, begging for more. But he stopped everything then, his hands letting go of her and she blinked in surprise and frustration.

“We should take this to a more comfortable position,” he offered, and she realised her legs were trembling and she could barely stood up anymore. She nodded then, turning to grabbed his hand and dragged him to the bed. He helped her settle on the covers, but sat up at the edge of the bed, kicking off his shoes and removing his jacket before lying next to her.

He kissed her, his tongue stroking her mouth as his hands begin to roam over her form again, and she arched almost instantly under his touch, sighing inside his mouth. He traced patterns on her skin, like secret spells that seemed to turn her on more and more. Her hips flew off the bed when he stroked past her stomach and upon her inner thighs, ignoring the place where she needed him the most. She sighed in frustration.

“Shh, patience, love,” he whispered, pecking her on the lips once more. After that his mouth followed the path of his hand, but more slowly. He kissed her neck and down her sternum, stopping to nip and suck at her breasts. She gasped, the feeling better than anything she could have done with her own hands. The fact wasn’t missed, and he took his time to tease her there, until she was screaming and panting and she thought she would become mad.

She didn’t realise his hands had started moving again until suddenly his fingers were between her folds, and they entered her slick sex in one swift motion. Her hips raised to take him deeper, following him as he moved in and out of her. She couldn’t help but moan at the sensation and Matt instantly echoed her, his mouth letting go of her breasts as he moaned. “God, Alex.” She wasn’t sure what he meant or wanted to say exactly, and she found herself blindly wondering if he could come just by touching her. She moaned louder, the thought sending another rush of desire to her core.

It was quickly followed by another one as Matt changed position. His hands still stroking inside of her, he moved so he was now settled between her legs. Alex watched with wide eyes as he lowered his head, and then his mouth closed around her clit. She gasped, and could barely caught her breath before he started sucking at it greedily. She closed her eyes and let the sensations running through her, the work of his tongue and his fingers together a perfect mix. Maybe better.

Unlike the times when it was only her and her hands, she couldn’t guess his movements, didn’t lead him, and each of his touches was coming as a surprise, even more thrilling than her own ministrations. But as she felt the sensations becoming almost unbearable, her desire getting stronger and deeper, she couldn’t help but dread what was coming next. When she was alone, it was always the moment when everything broke. Instead of exploding into her, her pleasure was used to just disappear, letting her cold and frustrated. What if it happened now? What if she had to stop Matt because she just couldn’t? What if he was wrong, and couldn’t help her? Wouldn’t it be the most embarrassing thing ever?

“Stop thinking,” he looked up at her and she bit her lips, feeling guilty he guessed her fears. “Everything would be okay. Stop thinking, and just feel.”

She nodded, closing her eyes. She tried to focus on his touch, incredible, and she had to admit it got more and more difficult to actually think. Every stroke of his fingers, every flip of his tongue elicited a new sensation from her and she felt desire growing up inside of her even more. It was a pleasure she hadn’t felt in a long time, the feeling of someone else taking care of her and finding paths she couldn’t take alone.

Her orgasm took her by surprise, everything suddenly tightening and then crashing inside her, and she didn’t even know what caused it - his hands or tongue or just the thought of what they were doing. But there she was, screaming and shuddering, her hands fisting the cover as pleasure hit her, waves by waves by waves and she thought it would never stop, the feeling amazing after days of frustration.

Matt kept stroking her until she fell still on the bed, panting. He came and lay down next to her then, one of his hands stroking her stomach softly as she caught her breath back. She felt herself still trembling from the force of her orgasm, but the sensation was wonderful. She had almost forgotten how it felt, to come, and that bliss that followed a sudden rush of desire. Whatever Matt did exactly, he had made her beautiful and desired and he had managed to find what was missing to her. She would never be able to thank him enough.

“You’re good?” he asked after a while and she turned to look at him, feeling herself beaming.

“More than good, yes.”

He smiled back, and if she could read a bit of smugness on his face, it was mixed with his relief and satisfaction of seeing she was better. It was hard to believe that when he had found her earlier, she was miserable and sobbing on her floor, while now she felt herself almost glowing in satisfaction and it was all thanks to him. God, what would she do of that man?

She reached for him, her hand resting on his neck to pull him into a kiss. He didn’t resist, wrapping his own arms around her form. Soon it got hotter, Alex feeling like her recent orgam wasn’t enough, and somehow now she wanted more. If she believed Matt’s erection pressed against her, harder than ever, she wasn’t the only one feeling this way. She moaned in anticipation, more desire rushing into her as she looked for more friction, and her hands aimed directly at Matt’s jeans.

He stopped her then, like earlier, a hand wrapped around her wrist, but his breath was coming more quickly than before, and she could tell it was more difficult for him to fight her.

“No, Alex --” he started again but she stopped him.

“Matt, please.” Her voice was firm and steady, and it almost surprised her she could be so calm and determined.

“I don’t ask you anything,” he replied shyly, “I didn’t do it for any reward from you or, you know…” He looked at her, embarrassed.

“I know, darling, and it isn’t why I’m doing it. I want to. And you, you should try and stop thinking about me, and think more about yourself.” She smiled, knowing she almost used the words he told her earlier. And it seemed to work, because the next thing she knew he let go of her hands and kissed her again.

If she had thought he was giving her everything before, she realised she was clearly wrong. This kiss was different, deeper if that was possible, and more passionate. He kissed and kissed her again while his hands roamed more purposefully on her. It was clear he wouldn’t take as much time teasing her as he did previously. Already he was hauling her against him, a hand on her arse and the other one stroking her breasts. She arched against him and moaned, his desire even more obvious now that she was pressed against him, and it made her own grow faster. She reached for his shirt, almost tearing the material as she waited for him to break the kiss so she could remove it. After feeling his hands on her all night long, she wanted to feel the rest of his skin against her, to touch him and make him understand what he did to her.

Eventually they parted to breathe and she took the opportunity, pulling his shirt over his head to finally reveal him, pale skin that seemed to scream for her. She licked her lips in anticipation, before looking away and lower. Without hesitation she reached for his fly and with his help it didn’t take more than a second to remove his jeans.

There he was, finally, totally naked in front of her. “Wonderful,” she breathed out, her hand sliding on his torso and down his ribs, mimicking his first touch on her. She only let the tip of her thumb stroke his cock, already glistening with want. He hissed at the touch and she smiled. Knowing she was the cause of this made more desire rush into her.

She moved closer, kissing between his collar bones, softly, gently. Her hands moved up and down his back and stomach, and she enjoyed the way his muscle trembled under her touch. His own hands followed her movements, caressing her skin. When she lowered her head and took one of his tits in her mouth and sucked, his thumb reached for her breasts and pinched her already hard nub; they both moaned at the same time. In return she bit his rib and he squeezes her skin.

They played like that for a while, discovering each other with little touches, sharing kisses and making their desire grow together. It was Alex that stopped the teasing, finally reaching for Matt’s cock and stroking him firmly. She could hear him curse and then the game was forgotten as he closed his eyes and let her touch him, his hips following the movements of her hands as his moans grew deeper. She wrapped a leg against his hip in an attempt to get closer, and she felt herself starting to shiver in anticipation and desire. She wanted more of him, and soon.

“Shit, Alex,” he broke their kiss, panting as he rested his forehead against hers. “I don’t have any condom with me.”

She looked at their bodies, almost joined already, and bit her lips in frustration.

“Truth be told,” Matt continued in apologise, “this is absolutely not how I expected the night to go. Though it’s better than rehearsing lines, I have to admit.”

“I know, darling,” she giggled. This wasn’t how she had imagined her night either. She could barely believed they were really here, both naked in her bed - but as unbelievable as it might be, she wouldn’t stop now. She had had too much frustration for a lifetime.

“Oh, wait,” she suddenly remembered there was a chance that she could have a condom somewhere. She reluctantly let go of Matt to jump out of bed. “There was a time when I used to always have condoms in my suitcase - you know, just in case. And if we’re lucky…” She opened her cupboard, finding easily the large suitcase she used to take when she was flying from a continent to the other. She bent to rummage into the different pockets of the piece of luggage, feeling Matt’s burning gaze on her form and it was difficult to focus. But finally, after long seconds that seem to last hours, her hand wrapped around what she was looking for. “Ha!” she cried in victory, checking the date and yes, it was still okay.

She rushed back into bed where Matt was lying on his side, watching and waiting for her. He welcomed her with a smile when she lay next to him and started unpacking the condom. He must misread the trembling of anticipation of her fingers, because he laid his hand on hers and stopped her movement. “We don’t have to, if you don’t want to.”

“What? No. I…” She stopped, suddenly wondering if she hadn’t been the one misinterpreting him. “Do you want to stop?”

“I’m not sure I could, even if I wanted to,” he replied and she sighed in relief.

“Good.” She finally freed the condom from its pack and quickly rolled it over Matt’s erection. “Because you have to know there’s nothing on Earth that could stop me now.”

“Perfect.” His hands cupped her face and he kissed her deeply. Her own hands wrapped around his biceps as he slowly shifted then so she was now lying under him. Her legs automatically parted for him, and the next thing she knew he was buried deep inside of her. They gasped and broke the kiss at the same time. Alex could feel all her inner muscles spasming and trembling as she adjusted to Matt, the sensation of being filled perfect.

“You feel wonderful,” he groaned and she kissed his lips softly, stroking his fringe out of his brow furrowed in concentration.

“You feel wonderful too,” she managed to breathed out. And then he started to move and she was incapable of forming any coherent word anymore but to encourage him. They moved slowly first but not for long, and soon they found a quick rhythm, Matt’s skin already covered in sweat. Alex knew he had restrained himself all night long, and if she believed the trembling of his muscles and the frown on his face, it was more and more difficult for him.

“Come on,” she whispered, “it’s okay, just let go.”

His only reply was a groan, and she could feel he was starting to lose control. What she hadn’t expected though was the sudden press of his fingers against her clit as he pounded faster inside of her, and she felt her vision turning blank as an orgasm hit her by surprise. She was barely aware of Matt groaning her name as she trembled and screamed her pleasure.

When she opened her eyes again they were still entwined, and Matt was pecking kisses upon her forehead. She smiled, allowing her mouth to find his to kiss him. It was slow and gentle, both of them enjoying the calm that followed their orgasms. Eventually Matt moved, easing out of her and disposing of the condom before he snuggled back against her, his head on her chest and his arms wrapped around her middle. They didn’t move for a while, letting their breaths coming back to a normal pace.

“Thank you,” Alex whispered after a while. She could feel Matt chuckle, and he pressed a kiss upon her breast.

“My pleasure.”

She gulped then, feeling the moment when they would have to talk about what happened inevitably coming. Maybe she should start it now, before it was too late and embarrassing for both of them. And at the same time she couldn’t believe it would stop just like that, and that everything they had just lived was nothing but a lie.

“Tell me,” she finally found the courage to ask, “it wasn’t just a pity fuck, was it?”

Matt stopped stroking patterns on her skin to look up at her. The moment his eyes met hers she knew she had no reason to be afraid. “Alex, you’re the most amazing and gorgeous woman I know. Of course it wasn’t.”

She sighed in relief as Matt shifted and kissed her lips softly.

“So, what are we going to do now?” she asked when they parted.

“What you want. If you want me to forget what happened and never talk about it again, I’ll do it. But if you want to repeat it again on a more regular basis, I’m totally okay with it.” His voice was sincere, and she could tell he was meaning what he said. He was really letting her choose, thinking about her before himself, like he had the whole night now. If he kept at that pace, she would fall for him before she could even realise it - she briefly wondered if she had already.

She cleared her throat, chasing the thought. “You mean like sex friends?”

“Like friends.” He insisted on the last word, before smiling and hesitantly adding, “Or more.”

She chew her lips, feeling a heat growing on her chest that had nothing to do with a sexual arousal. Because this wasn’t what he meant, not exactly. Of course he might hope for the sex too, and so did she, but it wasn’t his point. He was talking about the other part of what happened tonight, the way he took care of her and worshipped her with tenderness and - would she dare the word - love. Maybe they could try to improve that. Maybe it could work. She smiled, recognising a feeling she hadn’t met in a while. Hope.

“I think I’d like that,” she finally replied. “Being friends, or more. If you don’t mind, of course.”

“Of course I don’t mind, love. I told you,” he kissed her and smiled “my pleasure.”

 

 


End file.
